


Сублимация

by liandro, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Food Kink, M/M, повышенное содержание сахара
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль любит говорить о еде. Кроули всегда готов его выслушать.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	Сублимация

– Кроули, что ты делаешь? – спросил Азирафель, тяжело дыша.

– Ровным счётом ничего, ангел, – ответил Кроули, покусывая шею Азирафеля. Он уже почти справился с пуговицами на ангельской рубашке, но руки предательски дрожали, и последние две пуговицы никак не хотели поддаваться. Кроули чертыхнулся и превратил их в мармеладных мишек. 

– Мне кажется, ты всё-таки вытворяешь какие-то странные вещи, дорогой, – пропищал красный как рак Азирафель и поднял руку с намерением оттолкнуть Кроули от себя, но Кроули успел перехватил её и положил прямо себе между ног. Азирафель охнул, ещё больше покраснел, но руку не убрал.

– Ангел, расскажи лучше про… блины. Тебе понравилось?

Казалось, после этих слов Азирафель внезапно воодушевился. Он поёрзал на диване и, слегка откашлявшись, поднял палец левой руки вверх, собираясь произнести речь. Правая рука всё ещё мирно покоилась на ширинке Кроули.

– Знаешь, дорогой, блины с клубникой были просто божественны! Тебе тоже стоило бы попробовать, раз уж ты сам их при… Ох! – Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, подавившись последним словом, когда Кроули слегка прикусил его сосок. Азирафель попытался обидеться на то, как бесцеремонно его прервали, – и моментально забыл об этом, когда Кроули стал мять его живот и бока, забираясь пальцами под пояс брюк. 

– Ммм, угу, так что там с клубникой, ты говоришь? – Кроули спустился ниже, успев вылизать мягкий живот Азирафеля и даже забрался языком в пупок, отчего ангелу стало смешно. Он ещё больше раскраснелся, сделавшись похожим на никому из них неизвестный пионерский галстук – такой же яркий и зовущий к свершениям. Кроули поглядел на Азирафеля с ухмылкой и расстегнул его брюки, тут же прижавшись губами к паху. 

Азирафель смотрел на рот Кроули и думал о том, сколько же блинов сможет вместить эта дьявольская глотка. Тем временем, Кроули выделывал языком такие вещи, которые, видимо, умел выделывать только он: обхватывал, сжимал, скользил вверх-вниз и даже щекотал. А после Кроули надолго залип, то заглатывая глубоко, то касаясь губами самого кончика. Азирафель думал о блинах и о языке Кроули, а ещё о том, как этот язык слизывает клубничный сироп сначала с блинов, а потом и с его, Азирафеля, губ. И там, внизу, в воображении Азирафеля, было полно клубничного сиропа, который Кроули тоже слизывал, мыча и причмокивая от удовольствия. От этих мыслей внутри что-то скручивалось в тугой пульсирующий узел и, казалось, вот-вот грозилось взорваться, орошая всё вокруг брызгами того самого сиропа. 

– О, милый, знаешь, этот сироп такой… – Азирафель не смог договорить, потеряв мысль, поэтому просто прикрыл глаза и откинулся на диван. Кроули взглянул на него, вопросительно подняв бровь, а потом продолжил проделывать языком вещи, которые – теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений! – умел только он один. 

...Азирафель был очень тесным, очень горячим и очень красным. Он прикрывал глаза ладонью, пока Кроули с силой вжимал его в постель и ритмично двигался внутри, пытаясь, казалось, достать до самой ангельской сути. 

– Ох, Кроули, милый, знаешь, я всегда мечтал… Ох, попробовать… с шоколадом и… сливками… 

– Ни слова больше, ангел, – Кроули закатил глаза и, наклонившись, дерзко проник языком в маняще приоткрытый рот Азирафеля.

Азирафель все ещё пытался думать о блинах, но человеческое тело уже предательски отказывало. Он не мог понять, почему даже самый крохотный нерв грозит оплавиться от сжирающего его пламени греховного желания и не дает думать ни о чём, кроме Кроули, который навис над ним и на правах хозяина орудует своим языком внутри его рта. Азирафель только успел подумать, что это в миллиард раз лучше, чем блины, как внутри всё-таки случился взрыв и оставил после себя брызги сладкого сиропа. 

Азирафель проснулся утром от грохота посуды на кухне. Он привстал на постели, протирая глаза, когда его нос уловил сладкий запах ванили, сливок и…

– Шоколад! – восторженно улыбнувшись, воскликнул Азирафель и помчался на кухню, по дороге заворачиваясь в простыню.


End file.
